The New Touch Halloween Special
'The New Touch Halloween Special '''is the ninth episode of Glee: The New Touch, and the first episode of the second part of the series. It will take place during Halloween and will be released on November 16, 2013. Plot Halloween has arrived, bringing many terrors. Brandon plans a revenge on Jared, as Shan tries to separate Grady and Lisa on a movie date. The Freakshows all go to Lenis`s house, and will have a night to remember for the rest of their lives. Songs Episode -Shan, lost in her thoughts, holding a small folder, walks down the hallways amidst the Halloween decorations.- “''Ugh, Halloween, nothing more pathetic about this holiday. Is it even a holiday? Kids go out to get treats dressed up, it`s all just for businesses to earn money, and it honestly has no sense. I just hate it, hate all about it, there has to be something to do October 31st a good day, like going alone with Grady to the movies. That would be awesome. Just Grady and I having fun on the movies, we don`t need anything or anyone else.” -Glee club was gathered up on the class, and Leni kept on starring at Kyle, who winked at her.- “''So I hate to admit I have a crush on Kyle, I really do, I just want to kiss the hell out of him. But how can I do this? Well, Halloween`s coming soon… maybe if I do something my place, I`ll have the chance.”'' -Leni smiled, anxious for the 31st.- -Nick entered the class and everyone cheered.- “Okay guys, with sectionals won we are now on our road to regionals everybody!” Nick said, as everyone cheered. -Simon and Kat were holding hands, and Ula stared at them.- “Are you guys together or something?” Ula asked them, as Kat nodded and stood up. “Just to clarify any stupid doubts, yes, Sam and I are together. Now go back off to your stupid little pathetic lives and don`t bother us.” Kat said, as she sat down again. “Tweeted.” Lexi said, as she smirked and texted something on her phone. “Okay, so guys, we are going right headed to win regionals and-“ “Mister Adams, please let me excuse your repetitive little speech.” Leni said, as she stood up and standed in front of the whole class. “Okay, each one of you is invited to my place on Halloween for a small Halloween party. Take it or leave it.” -Leni and Kyle stared at each other, and Kyle winked.- -Ren Sayer, a new teacher, walked down the hallways admist the eyes of a curious teenage crowd. Ren was young, his hair was dark, his face was swollen and pale, and had a frightened look on his face.- “Look who`s here just for Halloween.” Lexie said, as the cheerleaders laughed. -Rose and Iris stared at them angrily.- -Ren kept on walking, past Sean and Wezz and the other jocks, who laughed histerically at him. Ren tried to ignore them, and entered the teacher`s longue. He also felt like an outcast there, don`t knowing where to take a seat and feeling ignored by the teachers.- “New teacher, right?” Ren heard someone say, and stared at Nick sitting on a table with Amy. Ren shily nodded and did his best to smile, and slowly approached the table. He shook hands with Nick. “Take a seat.” -Ren sat down, nervously staring from Nick to Amy, and from Amy to Nick.- “I know how tough it is, first day here. In no time you should feel home.” -Ren nodded.- “Thank you. I will try to get used here.” He said, shaking nervously. “You`re from England?” Amy asked, noticing the accent. “Wales.” “Oooh, no easy thing adapting t America.” Nick said. “Not at all. I moved here six years ago, still not used to it much.” “And you`re teaching….” “Woodwork.” “Oh, look. It`s rainbow clown and his girlfriend, and a creepy-looking new guy.” Miriam`s voice suddenly said, and Ren stared at her bewildered. “Okay, Miriam, he`s new here, you have to give him a warm welcome.” “Warm welcome my ass.” Miriam said, as she took out her coffee and filled it with a tiny bottle of vodka and quickly dranked it. “Ugh, still needs more vodka.” She said, as she walked away. “Just ignore her. She`s like that with everyone.” Nick said, and Ren nodded, sweating of fear towards Miriam. -Brandon was parked with his car at night. He was smoking and wearing dark glasses. He was parked outside a school, waiting for Jared to come out, staring impatiently at his clock as he smoked. He then saw a group of guys leaving school, laughing about something, but he didn`t saw Jared. He started remembering how Jared used him, how he was so used by him and betrayed, he really did loved Jared. Now he hated him. He saw Jared go out of the school alone, walking to his car. Brandon threw the cigarette to the floor, and followed Jared to his car. Jared opened the his car`s door, and before entering it, he saw Brandon.- “Brandon?” “Hey, bitch. You know, I hate you, I really do. I dispise you, more like anyone. No one treats me like shit, okay? No one. No one uses me, and I hope you get that. I will not be treated like shit, you asshole. Never.” “Oooooh, so, what are you gonna do then?” -Brandon smirked and took out his I-Phone.- “Post a picture of you completely naked on Instagram. I`m sure you don`t want everyone to see you just like you were brought to earth.” “Wait! No no no no no! Brandon! Give me your phone!” “Too late bitch.” Brandon said, as he posted the photo. “See ya.” -Brandon walked away, smirking.- “''You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head then I set fire to our bed.”'' Brandon sang as he walked away. -Brandon entered his car, and turned on a cigarette as he kept on singing.- “''You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head then I set fire to our bed.”'' -Brandon now was on his room, laughing and smiling as he saw all the replies of the picture on Instagram.- “''My black-eye guess, no shirt on, your all I see no place, your slaps don`t stick, your kicks don`t hit, so we remain the same, well love sticks sweat drips, break the lock if it don`t fit, a kick in the teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better than none a whoa a kiss with a fist is better than none.”'' -Brandon was now at Jared`s school, wearing Ray-Ban dark glasses. He turned around a corner, and smiled at his work. The hallway was filled with pictures of Jared naked, everyone laughing, at Jared. Jared turned red and ran away.- “''Broke your jaw once before you split your blood upon the floor, you broke my leg with your touch, sit back and watch the bed burn, well love sticks sweat drips, break the lock if it don`t fit, a kick in the teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better than none.”'' -Jared rushed to his car, followed by Brandon from behind. He reached his car, but couldn`t find his keys. Brandon showed him that he had the keys, and threw a slushie at him, laughing.- “''You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head then I set fire to our bed.”'' -Brandon kept on laughing.- “Now you understand, no one messes with Brandon Day.” -The Freakshows were at Leni`s place on Halloween. They were all wearing costumes: Kat was dressed as a sexy nurse, Lucas was dressed as a boxing champion, Leni was a cave woman, Rose as a dark, pale, freaky lady, Samuel as a vampire, Kyle as a zombie, Ula as am 80s star, Iris as an elf, Lexie as a stripper and Andre as a hot police officer.- “Where the fuck`s Shan and Grady?” Leni asked, as they all sat around a table full of food, sitting in front of the TV screen. “Probably fucking each other somewhere.” Kat said. “They went to the movies together.” Iris said. “Aw, so cute!” Leni said. “So, I have Friday the 13th, Carrie. Oh, shit! Carrie, duh!” -Leni played the movie and sat besides Kyle.- -Shan was buying popcorn at the movies, when Grady approached her.- “Oh, hey Grady!” “Hey, Shan.” “I got the popcorn already.” -Shan was red, she was extremely nervous.- “Oh, great. Which movie are we going to see?” “The Pale Ones.” Shan answered quickly and nervous. “Sorry, the bathroom was full of girls.” A tiny little voice said, and Shan, to her surprise and disgust, saw Lisa Wong, smiling at them both. “Hey Shan!” “H-h-hey, Lisa.” “Oh, Shan, I brought Lisa, is it okay?” “Yeah, yeah, sure it`s okay.” Shan lied. “Great.” Grady said. “Let`s get going.” -Grady and Lisa happily walked away, leaving Shan behind, who realized she had to go see the movie.- “''This is horrible. I gotta go watch a scary movie, and I`ll have Grady and Lisa kissing each other besides me…. Ugh, this was not supposed to happen. Halloween couldn`t get any worse.”'' '' '' -Back at Leni`s house, the group was watching Carrie. It was heavily raining outside. Kat and Lexie were separated from the group, their faces illuminated by ther phones as they desperately texted.- “Shit, I hope the party doesn`t get canceled with all this rain.” Kat said. -On the sofas, Leni started resting herself and moving herself towards Kyle.- “''Oh my gosh… look at Leni and Kyle. It`s obvious they got feelings for each other. Just when I finally start feeling something for someone, it gets snached up. Well, Leni does deserve Kyle more than I do, my sexuality is spinning all day on my head. What the hell am I? Bi, lesbian? I really don`t have any idea right now. I haven`t even kissed someone yet. Time will tell.”'' -The rain grew louder and louder, and suddenly, a great sound was heard, followed by a flash of pale light, and all the electricity turned off. The girls screamed, Leni louder than them all.- “Shit! Just went we were getting to the best part!” Ula yelled. “At last I can get my butt outta here.” Lexie said as she stood up and opened the door. However, the room was filled with wind and rain coming from outside. “Or mayb I`ll stay for a while.” -Leni came in with candles.- “Guys, guys. We`ll have to wait until the rain comes down.” “No shit, Sherlock.” Kat said, staring at the storm. -Back at the movies, Shan, Grady and Lisa were about to sit down to watch “The Pale Ones”. Grady and Lisa were about to sit next to each other.- “Excuse me.” Shan said, and sat between Lisa and Grady. “I`ll have the popcorn, so yeah.” She said, between looks from Grady and Lisa. -Back at Leni`s house, the group sat between creepy candles, waiting for the storm to go down.- “Hey, Leni. Can you lend me your room? You know… Sam…” Kat said to Leni, and Leni, busy flirting with Kyle, nodded. “I owe you one, girl.” Kat said, as she walked away with Sam. -Kat and Sam entered Leni`s room.- “You`re so hot.” Kat told him. “You`re the hot one.” “Have you ever…. Had sex with a girl before?” “Never.” “Do you want to? Would you like to?” “There`s always a first time, right?” “Right.” -Kat and Sam started kissing.- “''I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways, I`m trying to bathe my ape in your milky way, I`ma legend , I`m irreverent, I`ll be reverend. I`ll be so far up, we don`t give a fuck, elcome to the danger zone step into the fantasy, you are not invited to the other side of sanity. They callin me an alien, a big-headed astronaut, maybe it`s because your boy yeezy gets a lot.”'' Sam sang as they leaned to the wall. “''You`re so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch, magnetizing, feels like I`m floating, leaves my body glowing. They said, be afraid, he`s not like the others, futuristic lover, different DNA, they don`t understand you. You`re froma whole other world, a different dimension, you open my eyes, and I`m ready to go leading into the light.”'' Kat sang, as she hold up Sam and they started kissing on the bed. “''Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your loving, fill me with your posion. Take me, ta-ta take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you`re an alien, your touch so foreign, it`s supernatural, extraterrestrial.”'' -Kat took off Sam`s shirt and they kept on kissing.- “''You`re so supersonic, wanna feel your power, stun me with your laser. Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic. Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your loving, fill me with your posion. Take me, ta-ta take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you`re an alien, your touch so foreign, it`s supernatural, extraterrestrial.”'' -Kat took off her shirt and went on top of Sam, kissing Sam everywhere.- “''I know a bar out in Mars, where they drivin` spaceships instead of cars, got a Prada space suit about the stars, getting stupid high straight up out the jars. Pockets on Shrek, rockets on Deck, tell me what`s next Alien sex? Ima disrobe you, then Ima probe you, see I abducted you, so I tell you what to do, what to do.” Sam sang. “''Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your loving, fill me with your posion. Take me, ta-ta take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you`re an alien, your touch so foreign, it`s supernatural, extraterrestrial.” -Kat remained on top of Sam. Sam nodded.- -Back downstairs, the rain doesn`t seem to stop, but it`s getting stronger and louder.- -Leni and Kyle are together on one of the sofas. Leni is her head on Kyle`s shoulder, Rose observing them.- -Leni closes her eyes and has a dream.- -Leni is a dark witch. She is alone on a cabin at night. Kyle enters the cabin, offering Leni his love. Leni gives a small smirk, as, with her long-nailed hand, she makes Kyle levitate.- “''So you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what you`re falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I`m coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for? The perfect storm, perfect storm? `Cause once you`re mine, once you`re mine, there`s no going back”'' -Leni lets Kyle go from the air, and turns around.- “''Mark my words, this love will make you levitate, like a bird, like a bird without a cage, we`re down to earth, if you choose to walk away, don`t walk away.”'' ''-''Leni stares at Kyle as fire spreads behind her.- “''It`s in the palm of your hand now baby, it`s a yes or a no, no maybe. So be sure, before you give it all to me, give it up to me.”'' -Leni starts spinning around as a big storm suddenly erupts.- “''Boy you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what you`re falling for. Baby, do you dare to do this? Cause I`m coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for? The perfect storm, the perfect storm? Cause once you`re mine, once you`re mine, there`s no going back.”'' -Leni grabs Kyle and kisses him.- -Leni suddenly opens her eyes, and realizes she was there with Kyle, and smiled.- -Shan, Grady and Lisa are at the movies. Shan is eating her popcorn between Grady and Lisa. Trembling and afraid because of the movie. She gasps terrified and grabs Grady`s arm. Grady stares at her and she lets go.- -Grady and Lisa stare at each other. Shan moves her head so they can`t stare at each other.- “''Oh my god! I`m being so mean!”'' Shan thought, scared of what she was doing. -Grady and Lisa moved their heads so as to evade Shan`s, but Shan again moved hers.- -Back at Leni`s house, Sam and Kat were back, and they were all gathered around candles doing nothing.- “Oh my gosh, let`s do something already! AAAAAAH! I KNOWWW LET`S PLAY OUJIA!!!!!!” Ula yelled. “Not a chance in hell.” Rose said. “But yeah, it`s halloween, let`s do something. We can`t just stay here around the candles doing nothing!” “Yeah, boys, let`s show the girls what we got with our Halloween side.” Kyle said. “''Living easy, living free, season ticket on a one-way ride, asking nothing leave me be, taking everything in my stride.”'' Kyle stood up and sang, as the rest of the guys stood up. “''Don`t need reason, don`t need rhyme, ain`t nothing I would rather do, going down, party time, my friends are gonna be there too.”'' Lucas sang. “''I`m on the Highway to Hell, Highway to Hell, Highway To Hell, Highway To Hell.”'' The boys all sang together on their customs as the girls watched surprised. “''No stop signs, speed limit. Nobody`s gonna slow me down. Like a wheel, gonna spin it, nobody`s gonna mess me round.” Sam sang on his vampire outfit. “''Hey Satan, paid my dues, playing in a rock band. Hey momma, look at me, I`m on the way to the promised land.” Andre sang. “I`m on the highway to hell, highway to hell, highway to hell, highway to hell. Don`t stop me, And I`m going down, all the way down. I`m on the Highway To hell, highway to hell.” ''The boys ended the rock song powerfully together amidst thunder striking outside and the girls all clapped and cheered. -Suddenly, a noise was heard and everyone stopped.- “What was that…..?” Ula asked, afraid. -The noise was heard again, and Leni screamed.- “What the hell?” -The noise repeated itself again, louder.- “Oh my gosh….” Rose said, creeping out. “It comes from the basement… guys, you should go.” Leni said. “We should all go.” Lucas said. “Leni, you never told me there were ghosts in your house.” Ula said. “Well, it`s true that my grandmother died here, but I never thought her spirit would be here.” “What?! Your grandmother died here?!” Lucas yelled. “Yeah, a while ago, on the basement. She had a brain aneurysm suddenly while doing the laundry….” -The noise was heard again, coming from the basement, followed by thunder.- “Oh shit, I`m scared.” Leni said. -They all stared at the basement`s door, which slowly opened by its own.- “Guys, do you see that?” -Nobody talked. They were all scared.- “Okay, we all go down there and check, okay?” -They all nodded and opened the basement`s door, and guided by Leni, holding the candle, they all went down the stairs into the dark, humid basement.- “Grandma?” Leni asked. -The sound was heard again.- “Oh my gosh” Leni shrieked, terrified. “It`s coming from there.” -They all slowly walked to where the noise was coming from, and the candle illuminated the washing machine and they all laughed.- “Can`t believe it was all the washing machine! We`re so stupid, guys!” Kat said. -The rain was no longer heard.- “Guys! It stopped!” Lucas yelled, and they all rushed up the stairs and saw it was no longer raining. “Guys, wait! Before leaving we gotta do the anthem of Halloween, right?” Rose said. “Thriller.” “Suck it.” Lexie said, getting ready to leave. -However, before Lexie could leave, Kyle blocked her way on the road.- “''It`s close so midnight, something evil`s lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart, you try to scream.” Kyle sang, as he was joined by Iris. “''But terror takes the sound before you make it, you start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes, you`re paralyzed.”'' Iris sang, as everyone engaged on the thriller routine. “`''Cause this is thriller, thriller at night. And no one`s gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it`s thriller, thriller at night.”'' They all sang together. “''You`re fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller, tonight yeah.”'' Ula sang. “''You hear the door slam, and realize there`s nowhere left to run, you feel the cold hand and wonder if you`ll ever see the sun.”'' Leni sang. “''You close your eyes, and hope it is all imagination. But all the while you here a creature creeping out from behind, you`re outta time.”'' Rose sang, and they all engaged back on the Thriller routine. “`''Cause this is thriller, thriller at night. And no one`s gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it`s thriller, thriller at night.”'' They all sang together. “''There aint no chance against the thing with forty eyes girl.”'' Rose sang. “''Thriller, thriller at night.”'' “You`re fighting for your life against a killer, thriller tonight.” “The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of fourty thousand years and grizling ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal the doom and thought you fight to stay alive. Your body starts to shiver, for no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller.” Rose said, and ended the performance and Halloween night. -Back at the movies, Shan, Grady and Lisa had just finished watching the film and were walking out of the theater.- “It really was scary, right guys?” Shan asked them, and they just nodded their heads. “''Oh my god! I`ve been so mean tonight! I really am feeling bad with myself tonight, what should I do…..?” Shan thought. -They kept on walking down the street, and Grady and Lisa walked ahead Shan. They stopped and kissed.- -Shan stared at them, petrified and pale. She saw Grady kissing Lisa. She saw what she would never have. She saw her insecurities. She just stared and walked away from them, as a tear fell down her cheek.- -The next day, back at glee club, Nick was talking to everyone about Halloween.- “I think, in honor to commemorate Halloween, we need to do the anthem of Halloween and the outcasts…. Time Warp.” “Heck yeah!” Ula yelled. “We used to do this song every Halloween back at my glee club, we embrace our creepiness and accept we`re indeed the freakshows. You guys ready?” -Glee club was now at the school`s auditorium, amidst fog, lightning and Halloween decorations.- “''It`s astounding, time is fleeting, madness, takes its toll. But listen closely…” Sam sang. “''Not for very much longer.”'' Ula sang. “''I`ve got to keep control. I remember, doing the time-warp, drinking those moments when the blakness would hit me, and the voice would be calling-“'' Sam sang, as everyone appeared and sang together: “''Let`s do the time warp again! Let`s do the time warp again!”'' “It`s just a jump to the left.” Nick said, sitting on the audience. “''And then a step to the right”'' The Freakshows all sang as they took the step to the right. “''Put your hands on your hips.”'' Nick said, as they all did so and did the pelvic thrust. “''You bring the knees in tight. Put it`s the pelvic thrust, which nearly drives you insane. Let`s do the time-warp again, let`s do the time-warp again!”'' “It`s so dreamy! Oh, fantasy, free me! So you can see me, or not at all” Kat sang “''With a bit of a mind flip.”'' Sam sang. “''You`re into the time slip.”'' Ula sang. “''And nothing can ever be the same.”'' “You`re spaced out of sensation.” “Like you`re into sedation.” “Let`s do the time warp again! Let`s do the time warp again!” They all sang together, doing the time warp. “''Well I was walking down the street, just having a think when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook-a me up, took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck, and the devil`s eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. This ain`t meant nothing, never would again.”'' Lexie sang. “''Let`s do the time warp again! Let`s do the time warp again!”'' “It`s just a jump to the left.” Nick said, as they all took a jump to the left. “''And then a step to the right.”'' “Put your hands on your hips.” “You bring the knees in tight, put it`s the pelvic thrust, which nearly drives you insane. Let`s do the time warp again, let`s do the time warp again.” -The Freakshows ended their performance, with Nick clapping and they embraced on a group hug.- Cast Guest Stars *'Hayden Pannettiere '''as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Zac Efron 'as Jared Shay *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong *'Scott Evans 'as Sean Preston *'Cody Christian '''as Wezz Samson Polls What do you think of the episode? I LOVED IT! I like it It was okay Meh I HATED IT! Which was your favorite song? Kiss With A Fist E.T Dark Horse Highway To Hell Thriller Time Warp Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes